


I am Asura, the god of wrath and anger, so take your filthy hands away from my chick, before I slaughter you!

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Blushing, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Molestation, One Shot, Saving somone, Shopping, Slapstick, Weird Dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: I started to have many ideas for Persona 3 Fanfictions and I thought I start with this small piece. I hope you can enjoy it.





	I am Asura, the god of wrath and anger, so take your filthy hands away from my chick, before I slaughter you!

**Author's Note:**

> I started to have many ideas for Persona 3 Fanfictions and I thought I start with this small piece. I hope you can enjoy it.

Minato Arisato was annoyed. That was, so far, pretty normal. He was annoyed by many things. Lots of people made a giant problem out of the smallest struggle.

But this time, his bad mood was his own fault. When Mitsuru told him that he was responsible for their equipment, he felt pretty good about himself. She didn't really know him at this point, but apparently, he looked like a really responsible person. He was the leader of their group in Tartarus too. He felt pretty awesome about it. Who wouldn't be? But now... now he was annoyed by his responsibility for the equipment. His belt was stuffed with a sword,  
a rapier, an axe and a few knives. Strapped to his back were a lance, a halberd, a two-handed sword and a bow.

Shopping alone isn't fun. At least not when you have to carry everything by yourself.

He sighed and grabbed his mp3-player. But before he could turn on his music, he heard someone yell.

"Leave me alone!"

He looked around and spotted two men who talked to a girl. One of them put his hand on her shoulder. The girl stepped back. Minato recognized her. It was Yukari. 

"Could you leave me alone?"

It was obviously uncomfortable for her. But the two guys didn't look they were going to leave her alone.

He wanted to do something and walked up to the group.

* * *

"Hey, is everything alright?"

Yukari turned around and saw Minato walking towards her.

"Yeah, I was just telling this guy to leave and they were about to leave. Right?" She gave the two an evil glare. But the guys didn't seem to be intimidated. Neither by her nor by the mysterious boy who was still hidden in the shadows of the night.

"And who exactly are you, little boy?"

Minato grinned and walked into the light of the streetlight. The numerous weapons on his body shined dangerously.

"What? Who- who are you?"

The rowdy's started to back off a little.

"You don't know who I am?"

He pulled his sword and pointed it towards the two.

With his free hand, he pulled Yukar closer to himself. The girl started blushing.

"I am Asura, the god of wrath and anger, so take your filthy hands away from my chick, before I slaughter you!"

He swung the blade around and the rowdy's run off.

"Hahaha, that was fun" Minato laughed. This was funny. So it wasn't a complete waste of time buying all the stuff alone.

Someone was poking at his chest. He looked down and faced Yukari, who was still pressed against him.

"Could you... let go of me?" Her face was bright red.

"Yeah, sure."

He let go of her and she just fell down on the ground.

"Ah! Why did let go?"

"Because you told me to let you go."

"But not so suddenly! Geez, what if I got hurt?"

"I would have carried you home."

The blue-haired boy grinned.

"Hmpf!"

"I just saved you from that guys. Why are you so angry at me?"

"I am not your chick, you know? Do you know how it feels if someone calls you 'chick'?"

"No, I don't. Because I'm not a chick."

"...Don't make me angry Minato!"

"Damn, your face is as red as a tomato. Why are you so angry at me?"

He chuckled.

"Or are you perhaps just embarrassed because I pressed you against my manly chest!"

"Haha!" This time, Yukari was the one who laughed. "Yeah sure. Stop dreaming."

"Oh, I am sure it was like a dream for you! Being with your precious leader like that!"

"Stop that!"

"Maybe this was one of the happiest moments in your life."

"Stop! That!"

"Maybe you got a little bit... aroused?"

"Okay, that is enough!"

She grabbed Minato's belt. Or at least, Minato thought she was grabbing his belt.

"Woah, Yukari-Chan, right here? Isn't that a bit... oh no you were grabbing Shinjiro's axe. Isn't that too heavy for you?... Apparently not. Man, you sure are one strong woman. Wait? What are you trying to do? You wouldn't try to hit me with that axe, right?"

But Yukari did. Minato started running, the weapons on his body started to clash against each other, making loud noises.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else.

The two rowdy's sat down. They were breathing heavily.

The people around them looked at the two.

"Man, you two look like shit. What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe what happened to us. We were talking to this chick and then this weird guy appeared. He said he was Asura the god of wrath and he was loaded with weapons."

"You are kidding me right?"

"No! He had blue hair and had so many weapons with him! He must be insanely strong to carry all that stuff!"

Suddenly, they heard strange noises. Metal clashing against metal. Over and over again.

"Hey, guys." Another person said something. "Was it this guy?"

He pointed at a blue-haired boy who was running in there direction.

"OH NO, ASURA HAS FOLLOWED US TO SLAUGHTER US AND EAT OUR SOULS!"

"IS THIS RAGNARÖK?"

"THAT IS THE WRONG MYTHOLOGY YOU IDIOT!"

And that was the night were Yukari and Minato accidentally started a marathon...

Of course, they got scolded by Mitsuru later.


End file.
